


Counting Stars

by burnthoneymint



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Mirror Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22898125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnthoneymint/pseuds/burnthoneymint
Summary: Gauche is mad at Grey due to her risking her own life in order to save Gauche. Smutty goodness ensues.
Relationships: Gauche Adlai & Finral Roulacase, Gauche Adlai/Grey
Comments: 5
Kudos: 108





	Counting Stars

**Author's Note:**

> So I originally posted this on my tumblr because one of my friends is a Gauche/Grey fan, then she told me to posted here so here I am! Hope everyone enjoys it! If you would wish to find me on tumblr it's burnthoneymint , I take other black clover requests and pretty much write everything. If you think there's a ship or character needs more love I'm there for you! Have a great day ^^

It wasn't that out of the ordinary that when Grey turned in to Marie, Gauche usually was mad at her for something. She usually did this to calm him down. This was one of those days. He hadn't been this angry since he saw Asta and Marie playing together. Thinking back on it, he still got the urge to kill Asta. But today was different. He already had trouble caring about other people that wasn't Marie. For privacy they had went to Gauche's room, Grey following the mirror mage inside. But as soon as she closed the door she had turned in to her adorable little sister. He sighed. The room echoed with the creek of him sitting down onto his wooden chair. His elbow resting on the matching wooden table he placed his head on top of his hand.

"Grey please," he said trying to stay calm in hope of not to spook her. "You know I don't like it when you transform in to Marie."

Grey who was impersonating Marie blinked a couple of times. Then suddenly Gauche was facing Finral. He sighed louder this time. Throwing his head back, letting his head hang loose on the back of the chair. He should've never told Grey about his dream including Finral getting a little flirty with him. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up as she shivered. Why on earth did he saw a dream with Finral? and why did it had to be a sexual one?

"Look ," he began lifting his head to look fake Finral in the eyes. " You hiding like this won't make my anger dissapear. How about we just talk face to face."Fake Finral tilted his head to the side. " But we are face to face." he said , blinking innocently.

"Is that how this is going to be," Gauche got up and walked towards Fake Finral who was still standing infront of the door. "You know how possesive I am of those who I love , and you know that I care deeply about you and your life." Beeds of sweat started to form on fake Finral's forehead. He was also avoiding eye contact. Gauche took a hold of fake Finral's wrist and pulled him closer. "Don't ever risk your own life at the expense of mine. I am not worth it. "

Gauche was shocked when he saw the anger in fake Finral's eyes. He was now looking Gauche directly in the eyes. "How could you say that Gauche-san!" Suddenly starting to get nervous again after his outburst he stuttered. "O-Of course your life matters! H-How do you think Marie-chan would feel if she heard you talk like that!"

Gauche felt like someone poured a bucket of ice water over his head. Fake Finral was right. He smiled, patting fake Finral on the head. "My bad," he said. "Please forgive me. I didn't meant to upset you."

Leaning towards fake Finral he gave him a kiss. Honestly, he was used to kissing pretty much everyone from their squad thanks to Grey. Maybe that was why he saw Finral in that dream. Man, the weirdest time was while they were kissing Grey suddenly turned in to captain Yami. Next to that fiasco kissing Finral was basically heaven. He felt fake Finral also leaning in, Gauche noticed that the lips he was kissing started to get smaller and the person across him had gotten shorter. When they parted he was glad to see that Grey was Grey once again. Grey smiled at him and tangled her arms around his neck. Gauche went down to steal another kiss.

He could swear that his intentions were pure. But as soon as they started to kiss the second time, he could feel that Grey wanted it bad. He never saw his partner get this worked up before. He guessed that the recent death experience had something to do with that. Sliding his tongue in , exploring every inch of Grey's mouth, he could do nothing but moan when she suckled on his tongue. Quickly leaning in and lifting her from the legs, he threw her on to the bed. Grey blushed when she saw how big Gauche's bulge was. Her chest lifting up and down as she panted. Gauche got on top of her his leg nestled between her own legs. Sliding his leg upward, Grey's heart skipped a beat. She felt short of breath. Gauche smirked.

"My my," he said with a teasing tone. "I can feel how wet you've gotten just by touching your cunt with my knee." he pushed a little bit further earning a moan from the disheveled woman. Grey covered her face.

"S-Stop teasing me Gauche-san!"

"Fine , fine."

The smirk never dissapearing from his face, he started to undress her. The first to fall on to the ground was the black bull robe then quickly followed her shirt and lastly her pastel blue bra. Cupping one of her breast he started to play with her nipple , watching her. Grey closed her eyes as she lost herself in Gauche's movements. His thumb going circles around it. It looked like a cherry on top of vanilla ice cream. Feeling his mouth starting to water, he leaned over putting the it in to his mouth. His tongue dancing around and then sucking on her nipple while slightly nibbling on it.

Grey almost screamed when Gacuhe took her sensetive nipple into his mouth. If the other members of the black bulls weren't here, she probably would have. "Turn around," Gauche's voice reached out . " I need want you. Now."

Grey shivered by her lovers tone. So commanding. Without letting him repeat himself she turned around. She heard Gauche getting rid of his own clothes. Soon enough his hands found their way back to her. He unbuckled her belt and lowered her high-waisted pants. With only the thought that Gauche would soon be entering her, she moaned.

"You really are impatient today aren't you." he chuckled. "Man you're wet." With anticipation, Grey lifted her ass a little bit more. What she didn't notice was the huge mirror iwith the finely detailed frame she might add, right across her. She watched as Gauche entered her. She could see Gauche closing his eyes with pleasure has he did so. This was new territory for her. She let out a throaty moan.

"Wow," Gauche said. Grey looked at his face from the mirror. "You just got tighter," he then smiled. " What were you just thinking about?" Grey's heart was about to burst out from her chest. She didn't want to admit that she managed to get even more turned on by watching them from the mirror. With a painfully slow pace Gauche started to rock his hips back and forth. "Come on, tell me."

He then noticed the mirror. Their eyes locking on eachother as his gaze slowly traveled down the mirror. With a grin , his movements got faster. Grey groaned pushing in to him, her eyes never leaving the mirror. "You have got to be kidding me," Gauche said. "You have a mirror kink?" 

"N-No!" she stuttered as her eyes got wide. "O-Of course not."

"Is that so?" he asked amused. Holding on to her thighs she lifted her. Her back against his firm chest and leaving her completly exposed. With wide eyes Grey watched as Gauche's lenght went in and out of her. She whimpered.

"You just got tight again my love," His hands squeezing her thighs even harder. Her legs were dangling as Gauche continued to tease her. "You really do like watching me fuck you, don't you?"

This time, out of shame, Grey didn't reply. Letting out loader moans as she continued to watch Gauche's lenght entering and re entering her. She watched as Gauche nuzzled her neck , slowly open his mouth and bite her. She hissed at the pain but quickly enough Gauche sucked on the mark and eased the pain.

"No need to be shy. If you ask me this is perfect," Grey could see Gauche's smug look. But she had no idea what he meant. She couldn't think about anything else except for how good she was feeling. "You do realize I use mirror magic right?"

Grey, finally understanding what he meant, she gulped. Gauche suddenly letting her go , she fell onto her arms , returning to their former posion. Gauche's hands traveled across her body. His warm hands sliding across her back, making the hairs on her arm stand up. With a snap of a finger another mirror appeared before her. This time it was a round mirror pretty much Gauche's classic mirrors when ever he summoned a spell. She swallowed. On the mirror she could see Gauche's member disappearing in to her. She could see her pussy being spread open. Gauche was laying on top of her, his lips right next to her right ear.

"Enjoying the show?" he whispered, amused. "Look at how much your pussy is being stretched. Soon you'll get to watch me cum." At this point Grey could only moan. She bit her bottom lip due to not wanting to be too loud. She was close. Not taking her eyes off of the mirror, she watched herself came, she watched as Gauche came and she watched white drops stain the mirror as he pulled out.

She had a feeling this wouldn't be her last orgasm for today.


End file.
